Autonomous vehicles, for instance vehicles that do not require a human driver, can be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. Such vehicles may operate in a fully autonomous mode where passengers may provide some initial input, such as a pickup or destination location, and the vehicle maneuvers itself to that location, for instance, by periodically determining trajectories for the vehicle to follow in order to reach the location.